Jumping Over Stones
by hungergamestribute18
Summary: Sequel to: CSH. Gale tries to challenge the Games with a handful of berries and one innocent girl from 11. His choices lead to one blown up girl and two close friends going into the possibly most life-changing Quell of Panem. Full summary on Ch. 30 of CSH
1. Chapter 1

**OH MY GOSH. It is what you all have been waiting for…THE SEQUEL! YAY, right? Haha! I got many so many lovely reviews for the end of Cracking a Stone Heart! Make me proud of my sequel, alright? If you aren't sure of something, tell me! Love it? TELL ME. Any of your crazy thoughts, I welcome them into my psychotic brain. Yes, you read that correctly. I fully admit I am psychotic. You have to be crazy to be creative though…right? Haha! Well, like I said previously. Tell me your thoughts, and I'll tell you mine. Remember I don't require reviews, but I strongly recommend them. It's like confidence shots for me. (: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CRACKING A STONE HEART, DON'T YOU DARE READ THIS UNTIL YOU HAVE READ THE FIRST. Jumping Over Stones is also going to change between a few different POV's, mainly so you know what is also going on around Katniss and Peeta. Alright, without further notice, Jumping Over Stones Chapter One.**

It's been exactly a month since Gale told me my fate. A month since I had to tell Peeta we're going into hell. A month since I had to accept that one of us, or both, will die in the next arena. A month since Prim and Mother had to hear that their last family member and her boyfriend were going into hell in a short few months. School is starting soon, but Peeta and I looked into early graduation. You take double the classes starting next week, and basically can graduate in three more months. If we take on full time jobs early excluding the mines, we can drop out of public school if we do home schooling. After sitting down and discussing, we decide to go into home schooling. Prim will walk home with Rory as long as she checks in at the bakery to let us know she is safe.

Madge has heard the news also about the upcoming Quell. While the summer lasts we have meetings in safe spots with Gale and Haymitch. I'm headed with Peeta to the safe spot right now for our meeting.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks quietly. He's been much quieter and contained since the news.

"Yes Peeta?"

"What are we going to do if one of us dies? I can't lose you; I refuse to leave without you." I can hear his voice struggling to stay steady.

I decide being strong is the only way to go right now. "I don't know. I feel the same way. I swear I will try my damndest to get us both out in one piece."

"Catnip! Peeta! It's about time you got here! Haymitch and I were beginning to think you were skipping." He winks at the end, signaling his sarcasm. I flip him my finger, Peeta chuckling at our childish acts.

"What are we doing today?" I ask when we reach them.

"Today, we start laying out a training plan. If the career districts get to start in academies when they are little, we're training like them too." Haymitch grumbles, taking a swig of his flask.

"We're going to start with archery and snares today. You both okay with what you are wearing?" Gale asks apprehensively. I snort in response, and he rolls his eyes. "That was meant more towards dough boy." Gale has taken pride in nick naming Peeta the dough boy.

"I'm fine Tarzan." Peeta retorts. They glare at each other for a few seconds, and then grin widely. For some reason, they became pretty good friends. After me not straggling around in the middle like a sappy love triangle they bonded easily.

"Let's head out then." Haymitch interrupts then starts walking to the fence behind Gale's home. There is a small patch of loose chain link there luckily. We all slide under quietly, and head out. Gale has stashed two bows and sheaths here for emergencies or just to get out. After he first came back, most of his time was spent with Madge and in the woods also. As soon as the bows are in our grasp Gale leads us to a small archery range he must have made.

"Long days." He grumbles under his breath, and I notch an arrow. With perfect aim, I hit the bulls eye. Gale follows suit, hitting dead on also.

"Well? You ready Peeta?" He nods, and I hand him the bow. I grab an arrow and hand it to him too. "Notch it like this." I murmur, guiding his hands. Gale is in the back talking to Haymitch quietly. "Now pull back. You elbow should be like this." I guide his arms and body into the correct shooting position. "Let go." I say quietly, and he hits off to the right of the bulls eye slightly. "Nice! Let's see if you can do it on your own now."

I turn to see Haymitch and Gale snickering at our actions. "What?" My voice snaps, making them grin even more.

Gale speaks up, "Had that been Madge and I, it wouldn't have ended there for sexiness…" I glare at him, and Peeta looks back warily.

"Shut the fuck up." Peeta mumbles under his breath, releasing another arrow. The only difference is this time he hits dead on. I gape at him with Gale, and Haymitch snorts.

"I knew he would get it soon. Alright, let's get you two onto snares."

We start training roughly every day, pushing ourselves to the limit. Mom puts us on special diets, Prim teaches us everything about medical care, Gale teaches extra tricks with snares, and Haymitch pushes us in every way possible. He breaks down different strategies for the Games. Madge slips us any papers she can get about what is going on. When September comes, Prim and the kids start school. Peeta and I work full time in the bakery, and pull in more customers than ever. With Mr. Mellark adjusting the pricings again so even the Seam families can afford a dessert like cookies more than once in an extremely rare moment. We aren't taught much, because frankly neither of our parents expects us to. We are taught enough to pass the tests we must meet standards of at the end of this year. Early December arrives before we know it with Gale's Victory Tour. We all gather at his home to watch the mandatory viewing of some important updates one day.

The screen lights up with a blasting Panem anthem. President Snow and his puffy blood red lips greet our eyes. _"Good evening Panem. As you all know, Mr. Hawthorne's tour is tomorrow. We have decided to give him a…small gift. On his tour Ms. Madge Undersee is allowed to accompany Gale on his wonderful tour. The last night of his tour here in the Capitol will hold special news about the upcoming Quell. Thank you, and may the odds be ever, in your favor." _ The emblem lights up the screen, blasting the anthem loudly. After its final notes ring out the screen flips to blackness once again. I glance at Prim and Mom. Right then, I decide that all of us should be prepared also. "I think it's time for you to train too Prim." Mother nods in agreement, and she sighs.

"I understand. I'll start tomorrow." Prim says quietly. We all go to bed quietly; enjoying what is left of our peaceful days.

When the sun breaks through the dirty window, I slip out of bed. It's Saturday, which means a short morning shift starting in ten minutes and training the rest of the day. I pull on my khakis and a baggy red shirt. One of Peeta's sweatshirts that I stole from him hangs on the door knob. I slip that on too, breathing in his trademark scent of cinnamon and cheese.

Prim sleeps with a small smile on her face, the blankets pulled taut around her growing frame. I smile slightly, and head to the bakery. The air is chilled with the frost, biting my nose like mice nibble on cheese. My shoes crunch the brittle ground, filling the eerily quiet air with soft snaps. The wind blows lightly turning my cheeks a rosy red. The smells of fresh cheese buns fill my nose before I see the bakery. I slip into the bakery, the door ringing merrily.

"Morning Kitty Kat." Rye purrs and I grimace. He has taken it upon himself to create every possible annoying nick name for me. "Peeta is still upstairs, he won't get up. Dad is in the back." I nod, and head for the stairs that lead up to the second floor.

Peeta's room is the second door on the left. I put my ear against the door, listening for any sounds. Silence is my response, so I quietly open the door. Only golden curls stick out of the comforter from his head. I smile slightly, and head over to the bed. "Wake up sleepy head." I sit right on the edge, and pull back the comforters. His eyes squint up, revealing only slivers of his cerulean blue eyes. He groans at me, and I laugh. When he closes them again, I lean in and kiss his lips lightly. He doesn't respond at first, but then his move to mine slowly. I laugh and pull away.

"That's a nice way to wake up." He says with a chuckle. I smile, and pull him up into a sitting position.

"Enjoy it. We don't have many more days to have that." I say back quietly, and his face falls slightly. I know that there is a rebellion, but it isn't that big. One of us, or both, will die in the arena. It's impossible to fish us both out safely. Peeta's hands shuffle around his bed, and he rolls towards the small nightstand. The drawer creaks open, and he reaches in to grab a small grey velvet box. I look at him questioningly while he pulls himself out of bed. He gets onto his knee lightly, looking me straight in the eye the whole time. A small gasp escapes my lips, and his words echo through the quiet room.

"Katniss Dahlia Everdeen. I know our days are limited together, and I also know we are only 16. You turn 17 next week, and I follow a few days after. We are going into the Third Quarter Quell. But enough about what is to come. I've loved you since we were five. Clad in a red plaid dress and two braids with perfect pleats. The day I threw you bread, I'll never regret. Even the day we were assigned as project partners. The best day out of them all though was the day you said you loved me. Make this day another memorable one by giving me the extraordinary honor of having your hand in marriage?" His cerulean blue eyes twinkle with hope, and mine flood with tears. We don't have much time left together, so I agree to what I swore I would never do.

"Yes." I choke out, and he wraps me into a huge hug. He kisses me with a new passion, and holds me tightly. "I love you Peeta."

"I love you too Katniss." He pulls the ring out of the box, and slips it onto my left hand delicately. I finally look at the ring, to see a small emerald nestled in a tangle of silver. On the front of the ring, a piece of silver runs across the bottom of the emerald. In careful handwriting, the word _Always_ is cut in nice font. "It was my great grandmother's. My dad never gave it to Violetta because he always meant to give it to your mom. My great grandma had it when she was living, which was before the big uprising and the formation of Panem. I got the scripture added to it though."

"It's perfect." I whisper, and kiss him again lightly.

Rye's voice echoes loudly, "get your asses down here! Katpiss you were supposed to wake him up, not f-pfkfng." Clearly Mr. Mellark covered Rye's fat mouth to prevent what he was going to say next. I grin at Peeta, and we walk down stairs after he changes.

Mr. Mellark is out front, Rye working in the back with dough up to his elbows. Peeta pulls me to the front of the shop, and lifts my hand up to his dad. "Oh my gosh. Congratulations son!" He claps Peeta on the back, and pulls us both into a hug. "I'm proud of you guys. You deserve to be happy." Rye comes out, catching sight of my ring. His face lights up with a grin, and I return it proudly.

Our time may be a ticking time bomb, but happiness can still be found in this hell.

**Sorry it took so long. School is crazy, since it is ending soon. Like literally I need to get my shit together and turn in all my missing work that I have due to laziness. Someone smack me?(; REVIEW GUYS.! I want to see how many of you have come back and if you like the story. So you know I don't require reviews for updates, but 15-20 for this chapter would be awesome. Review!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! I wanted to inform you about a new thing I've got going. Since I know you all HATE when authors say they "update" a chapter, when really it's a A/N explaining they don't have time to update yet, and you think what the fuck? You can write a long ass A/N but not my new chapter? Well, instagram is my new bestfriend. I created a account specifically for my fanfic to update you on my work easily. So if you have instagram, follow me! (HGtribute18) Alright! Well here is the new chapter, and thanks again for the reviews.**

We walk straight to Gale's home to announce the news. Hazelle opens the door, and smiles lightly. "Nice to see you both again. Come in, please." Peeta and I step in, removing our shoes and heavy winter coats.

"We have something important to announce. Can everyone gather in the living room for it?" I ask politely.

She grins and politely says of course. "Kids! Come down here, would you? Katniss and Peeta something important to announce!" Hazelle smiles at me again. "Your mom is already in the living room, and Prim is with Rory."

"Perfect." Peeta says, and we walk into the living room. I hide my hand slightly and hug mom. She glances knowingly and Peeta, and catches my ring anyways. With a smirk, she sits back down and casually sips her fragrant mint tea. This confuses me slightly, and Peeta gives me a look as if to say 'later.' Footsteps pound down the mahogany stairs, echoing loudly into the room. Posy pops in first with Vick, followed closely by Rory, Prim, Gale and Madge. They all say hi loudly and flop everywhere in the room. Hazelle sits next to mom, squeezing her hand slightly.

"Well, as you all know, we are going into the next games. We have been dating for almost a year, and since our days are numbered, we made a important decision." I say in strength. Madge looks worried, Gale looks curious, and Prim smiles slightly. As if she's anticipating what comes next.

"I proposed to Katniss," Peeta says quietly as if upset, "and she said yes!" The girls squeal, and the guys all grin. Madge, Prim, Hazelle and Posy envelop me in a huge hug. I glance over their shoulders to see Peeta shaking hands and getting a friendly clap on the back from Gale.

"Oh my gosh! When are you having the wedding! Are you moving in together? So much work!" Madge spills quickly, earning hearty laughter from me. "Can I organize it Kat?" I think of all the planning.

"I figured we'd just sign at city hall…" I trail off, and Madge shakes her head.

"Nonsense. You deserve a special wedding, especially with your situation." I nod to let her know she can coordinate.

"Yes! It will be perfect! Come by my home tomorrow, we'll start working immediately!"

"You're marrying Peeta Kat-Kat!" Posy says in happiness. "Is he your prince?"

"Yes. Peeta is my prince." I say with a small smile.

We finish the night with a warm dinner at the Hawthorne's, and Haymitch even comes over with a bottle of champagne to celebrate. I walk with Peeta to the bakery, Prim and Mother trailing behind quietly whispering. My fingers are tightly knotted in his, swinging lightly between us.

"Peeta?"I murmur in concentration.

"Katniss?"

"Are we going to move in together? I know it's crazy but-" He interrupts.

"Sure. Might as well, right?" He smiles, and I grin back. "Let's discuss it with our parents tomorrow. We could look into some spots. I have one in mind already that might just work." I nod in agreement, and we stop in front of the bakery.

"Katniss? I'm going to go say hi to Matt. We haven't talked for a while, and since you're engaged…" Mom says as she walks to the door with Prim in toe. Translation: Here is a window of time for you, enjoy it. I smile and they slip inside. Peeta pulls me into the small alley next to the bakery for more privacy.

"I love you." I whisper right before Peeta crashes his lips to mine. My legs wrap around his waist, biting his lip slightly. He groans and licks my lips slightly to sneak into my mouth. I break away for air after what feels like hours of making out. "We got to slow that down." I breath out heavily. He grins slightly, and goes to kiss me again when Rye's voice rings out.

"Wow! You need a knife to cut that sexual tension! If I didn't know my brother, I'd think you were about to-"

"Rye enough! The neighbors are listening now you jack ass!" Peeta hisses. Sure enough, I see a woman glaring slightly at us through her window, a small child anxiously peering around her. My face floods with heat, and I quickly unwrap my legs and step away slightly. Rye smirks, and yawns.

"Well, that concludes the Peeniss show! I'm heading to bed. Night lovers." He says arrogantly and strolls inside. I look at Peeta and see his cheeks red with anger.

"Hey. It's fine, just ignore Rye." I say, and stroke his cheek. They mother in the window turns the light off and disappears quietly. We walk out towards the front again, and Prim slips out with Mother.

"Ready to go?" Prim asks with a smirk. My cheeks must still be red, because she is suppressing giggles. I nod, and turn to give Peeta one last kiss.

"See you tomorrow." I say as Prim pulls me away. He grins and walks inside. The walk home is full of Prim babbling about the wedding. A particular comment catches my interest though.

"Oh Katniss! Rory and I were strolling around Victor's Village earlier, and we came across a rather large meadow buried deep in the complex. It has heaps of pretty flowers, swaying in the breeze. You could build a cottage there! It's only a few minutes from the bakery! It's the perfect spot." I glance at over to see her eyes glazed with a happiness.

"Let's look into it tomorrow." I say with certainty.

The next day Prim and I walk to Madge's home to start wedding planning. "Hey!" Madge says when the door swings open. We all head up to her room, which is covered in dresses, color pieces and on the floor sit a huge blanket covered in different dishes. "Let's start with the food, you didn't eat breakfast right?" I mumble a no with Prim. Madge marks which dishes I like, and we slowly make our way through until the last plate.

"This is Lamb Stew with dried plums. It's a special Capitol recipe, but super good." I take a forkful and slip the concoction into my mouth. A groan slips my lips.

"This is the one. God Madge, this is delicious!" Prim tries some too, and nods in response. Madge sits and laughs at us as we gulp the rest of the dish down. When the food is finished, we move onto who's going to be what. I ask Prim to be my Maid of Honor, and Madge to be a bridesmaid. She grins in agreement, and we decide Posy would be the perfect little flower girl. Peeta said he was planning on asking Gale and Rye to be his best men, so I relay the information to Madge. She grins excitedly at me.

"Perfect! Rye can walk with Prim, and I'll walk with Gale! Who's walking you down the aisle though? It traditionally is supposed to be a father." Although my mom and I have gotten closer, I know someone who's always been there, even in the dark.

"Mr. Mellark would be great I think. He's just like my dad now, and he's always been there. I just never knew that." Prim and Madge exchange small smiles.

Colors are decided next, and we go with forest green for the dresses and blue accents. I figured I would wear a rented dress from the renting shop, but Madge gasps in horror when I say this.

"Nonsense! I have the perfect dress for you!" She pulls out a white dress from her closet, still wrapped in the plastic from the tailors. "I've never worn it; we got it for a banquet that was canceled. I think it's perfect for you now though." The dress is a smooth ivory satin, looking strapless but with a nice lace that goes from the top of the dress up to the neck, with slim sleeves that reach the elbow complete with a loose skirt that flows lightly just past the knees.

"It's beautiful." I whisper in awe, Prim shaking her head in agreement.

"Well, try it on!" Madge says and shoves me into her bathroom. I strip down to my bra and underwear, and pull the dress on carefully. A perfect fit. I look into Madge's full length mirror, and see a pretty girl. She's as radiant as the sun. I grin and pull my hair out of its braid which completes the look nicely. My hand grasps the door knob and I turn it quickly to step out. Both of their jaws drop at the sight.

"You're so beautiful."Prim mumbles. Madge squeals obnoxiously. She pulls out a Polaroid camera and snaps a shot of me.

"Prim go stand next to her." Prim shuffles over and smiles, and I give a small grin. The flash blinds me as Madge grabs the picture. She shakes it out while I change back into my clothes. When I step out I see Prim holding the photo with a smile.

"Let's go try some dresses, shall we?"

0.0.0.

Twelve dresses later, we find the perfect dresses for them. Posy sits next to me to help rate their dresses. She squeals when we see the right one. Madge and Prim step out in forest green dresses, with thin straps wrapping around their shoulders. The waist line pulls in nicely, letting the skirts ruffle out in elegant poofs. They reach the knee also. Madge nods her head, and I nod back in agreement.

We head over to the bakery after getting the dresses prepared for alterations for a bite to eat. Since business has gone up a lot, they can afford to buy small amounts of meat to sell pot pies. I sell my vegetables I pick to the bakery specifically for it. Peeta lets us into the back, settling us at the dining room. We share a nice groosling pie while he bakes.

"So what have you ladies been up to?" Peeta asks while kneading bread. Rye stands next to him mixing dough for rolls.

"Wedding planning. We took care of food, colors, and dresses today." Madge lists happily while scribbling down notes in her new notebook.

"Prim found a possible spot for our home." I tell him, and he grins.

"I can take a break after I get this batch in the oven. Which will be in about three minutes."

"Great! We can all check it out, and then we'll call it a day." Madge answers for me. Peeta looks at me with a look like 'sorry'. I laugh, earning looks from everyone in the room.

"Let's go check the spot out." I state, sliding out of the chair.

**I know it wasn't a major chapter, but at least it was an update. I have a special recommendation for you all too. In case you haven't read her story already, you got to read 'Strung Up in the Air' by DeathCabForBritney. Peeta is a cancer patient and Katniss isn't well off in the head and its set for modern times. The whole story is addicting, and super amazing! Please read her story if you get the time! **

**Remember that instagram account (HGtribute18) for the alerts! I'm going to post pics of the dresses I was trying to describe, so follow me! Thanks for your support; I can't wait to read your lovely reviews!**

**-hungergamestribute18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I can't make many promises. You all just gotta hold on with me until school is out. Which is very soon. I messed up some grades so guess who's scrambling to cover up her tracks. THIS GIRL Here is chapter three, sorry for the ultra late update. I love those of you who are still reading and putting up with my pathetic self.**

****Hi, I messed up a date in Ch. 1, the tour was supposed to start a week after the announcement.****

Peeta's hand swings mine back and forth between us as we walk down the smooth cobblestone path. Prim is talking happily with Madge ahead of us, leading the way to the hidden meadow she found in Victor's Village with Rory. Tons of houses are in the area, more than I thought there were. Prim squeals, signaling that we are close. She skips ahead, turning right. Peeta looks at me with a smile, and we follow suit. Turning the corner, a decent sized meadow sits. It's hidden between two large, but empty homes. The meadow is at least twice the size the meadow in the Seam is. I look at Peeta, to see him looking at me.

"It's perfect." He whispers, and I nod. I stretch on my toes to kiss him lightly, and Prim beams at us.

"I knew you'd love it. It's quaint, quiet, and still in a walk able distance." Prim walks a few paces, and flops down in the middle of a patch of daisies. I look around the Meadow again, taking in the beauty. White daisies, pink tulips, and purple dahlias sway in the light breeze. Peeta's arm wraps around my waist, so I lean into his side.

"We're going to live here." I say quietly, and feel him nod.

"I can get people to have the home built within the month, and ready by your wedding day."Madge pipes in, and Prim grins. "Gale said he wanted to help you out in any way, so he'll cover the costs of building." I know he is mainly doing this because it's technically his fault that we will be pulled for the Quell. I decide to just let him do this. It totally isn't me to let someone do something so big for me, but I want to spend the last bit of my time with Peeta for every possible second. "Let's head to Gale's. Hazelle wanted to have tea with all of us. We can discuss the details of your home design too." Madge smiles, and turns towards the walkway. I turn around, and Peeta kisses me deeply.

"I can't wait for May 18th." He whispers in my ear. I grin, and kiss him again.

"Katniss, come on!" Prim shouts.

.0.0.0

"So what are we looking at for designs?" Mr. Payne asks. He's the owner of the carpenter shop, which also builds home when you can afford it.

Peeta speaks up, "We wanted to have a one floor stone cottage. Smaller and cozy. Maybe three bedrooms and two bathrooms? A bigger kitchen where I can bake and the living room can be smaller." I smile, rubbing my thumb in circles on his hand. Mr. Payne smiles at us then writes the notes down. We explain the details for design, and just like that the notes are done.

"I'll have some sketches and floor plans ready for you tomorrow. That alright?" He asks.

"Perfect." Peeta and I say in unison. We laugh a bit.

"Alright then. See you kids tomorrow." He gathers his things and leaves Peeta's kitchen quietly.

"Well, future Mrs. Mellark, that's that." Peeta says with a smile. "You excited?"

"Yes. I'm glad to move in with you, but I wish it wasn't so rushed. Same with our marriage." I whisper back, looking at him. His cerulean blue eyes soften a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"I know. I do too Kat. Not a day goes by that I don't want to slow down and enjoy life more."

I hear a cough behind us by the doorway. "And it's my fault that this is all happening." Gale. We turn to see him standing there, and a tear escapes down his cheek. The games have ruined all of us. Gale, my once strong, confident best friend is now a shell of his old self. He tries to be that person, but we all know the truth. For others, they surely believe the act. But we know.

"It's not your fault Gale. You were just trying to save her too." That's another thing we do. We never mention _her _name. Rue's. He looks at us teary-eyed. I walk over and pull him into a hug. His shoulders shake slightly, and I rub his back in soothing circles. After several minutes, he calms and wipes his face.

"I came to invite you both and your families over to dinner at my home tomorrow night. For dinner, if that's alright. Madge will be there with her mother if she is feeling well. I'm going to propose to her tomorrow evening. In private with family, without an audience." Gale smiles slightly, and I grin widely.

"That's great news Gale!" I hug him again, and step back to let Peeta in. They shake hands and grin widely. He's in just as much of a pressured situation as we are. Snow threatened all of our lives if he and Madge didn't throw a great 'show.' "Usual six o'clock?" I ask while leaning into Peeta's side.

"Yup! I have to go; Madge and I have a date." He wiggles his eyebrows in excitement, earning chuckles from Peeta and I. "See you later." He heads out to the front of the shop at the same time Mr. Mellark enters with Rye.

"Ready for your shifts?" Mr. Mellark says with a grin. We nod and tie aprons on.

.0.0.0. **Peeta POV **.0.0.0.

"KATNISS!" Prim's feet scuffle across the front of the shop. I'm sitting on the stool sketching our future home.

"Hey Primmy." I smile at her lightly, earning a grin.

"Hey Peets," she jokes, "do you know where Katniss is?"

I nod in return, "she headed over to Madge's. Muttering something about the wedding." We laugh at the sight. Whoever would have thought of Katniss muttering about a _wedding?_

"Good. Madge and I wanted to discuss the cake with you. Since we figured you would make it." Her dainty hands tug a notebook out of her school bag and slide it onto the counter. A rough sketch takes up half the page with ideas, and the bottom specifies flavors and colors. "Think you can do something like this?" I look at the ideas again. Simple white fondant, with blue and green sashes draping tastefully across the cake. Little dandelions and katniss flowers clustered in the bunches of fondant. I grin, and give a quick nod.

"I think it is a great idea. Mind if I add something?" She gives a confirming look, so I sketch the word _Always_ across the middle tier.

"What's important about the word _Always?_" Prim asks with a confused facial expression. The same one Katniss gets, down to the scrunched nose.

"It's our little thing." I reply with a smile.

"Alright. Well, I will head home now. See you tomorrow night Peets!" She skips to the front, and throws back a grin. It's hard to think that in a few months she'll be 14. Her birthday falls just days after the Reaping. For the first year, she'll celebrate without Katniss around. I decide then and there that if I ever get the chance to, I will kill Snow.

.0.0.0. **Katniss POV **.0.0.0.

Prim zips my dress up quietly, already standing in hers. I sit in yet another one of Mother's old dresses. This time it is a slightly faded jade green. My eyes stand out a lot in their shining grey color. Prim stands in a light blue frock from Madge. Her hair is fish-tailed nicely down her back. My hair rolls down in waves produced from wearing a constant braid. "Perfect. Peeta will love this!" She gives a grin, and I smile back. Prim is my height now, and looking more like a young lady every day. In a few years time, she'll be married and have children, securing the District's Best Healer position. I wish so badly I could be right there with her. I give another small smile, and straighten up.

"Mother ready?" I ask, and she grins.

She leans in dramatically to whisper, "I think she likes Mr. Mellark. While you've been working, she has been talking non-stop about their high school years and being high school sweet hearts." She lets out a laugh, and I smile along pretending to enjoy this. Really, it annoys me. How could she just forget about Dad? Prim drags me down stairs to reveal Mother in a nice purple dress and a low pair of heels. She grins at us, and I manage a weak smile. Regardless if she's been nicer lately, I still can't forgive her for what she did to us almost six years ago. When she and Prim aren't looking, I pull off the flats Prim forced on me and change into my leather hunting boots. They don't match at all, but I grin triumphantly to myself. Prim drags us out the door before noticing my shoe change.

When we arrive at Gale's Rory flings the door open, and kisses Prim on the cheek. "You look beautiful Primmy." He says, earning a dark blush to decorate her cheeks. Mom clears her throat. "Oh, hello Mrs. Everdeen." She gives a nod in return, and heads inside of the home quietly. I give Rory a pat, as I start to pass. "Nice shoes Kat." He calls out, and I grin.

"Thanks." Prim looks down, and her eyebrows clench in slight annoyance.

"I gave you flats! You were supposed to wear those Katniss!" Prim looks at me, trying to look angry. Her eyes reveal a bit of humor though.

I shrug in a nonchalant way. "Oops." Peeta comes around the corner and snickers.

"Nice boots. Great touch to the dress baby." I lean up to kiss him quickly, and hear Prim mutter a 'ew.' I glare back at her, but see Rory lean down to silence her with a small kiss.

"Remember my arrows Hawthorne." I threaten, and turn right after I earn a look a sheer worry from him. Peeta laughs again while twining my fingers in his.

"You clean up well." I comment, taking in his worn clothes. Of course they are the reaping clothes, but he found a green tie. Prim must have told him what I was wearing.

"You look way better, Miss Beautiful." I return the compliment with a shy smile and take in the kiss he gives me. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kisses my nose and then leads me to the living room which is filled with the others. Mrs. Undersee stands next to my Mother, Mr. Mellark and Hazelle. In all of their hands rests a glass of wine. Vick sits with Rye and Posy. Rye is animatedly describing a story which is entrancing the two children. Gale and Madge are sitting on a love seat that pairs with another one next to it. They're laughing quietly to themselves. Peeta leads me over to them, and we sit down across from them. "Hey guys." They look up and grin.

"Glad you could make it. You've been taking forever." Gale exaggerates with a wink.

"Your dress is lovely Katniss! Oh! Your shoes…" She trails off, looking at her shoes.

Gale lets out a loud laugh. "Only Catnip!"

Later that evening, when we are all sitting down at the table eating a great meal, Gale clinks his knife to his glass.

"I have an announcement to make." Madge looks at him with curiosity, and Mrs. Undersee gives a small smile. "Madge, we've known each other for many years. Although I hadn't known how much you liked me up until last year's reaping. If it weren't for you, I don't know if we'd all be here today." He pauses and gives a sad smile. "You made the impossible possible for me. I fought twice as hard to come home to a girl I knew little about, except that she has an incredible taste for strawberries. Since then, I have cherished every moment with you. You're it for me, and I love that. So," he gets down on one knee and presents a simple silver band, "will you marry me Magdalene Rae Undersee?" She gasps, and tears form in her eyes.

"Yes." She whispers, and cries out again. He grins widely, and slides the band onto her finger nicely. He finishes with a sweet kiss, and we all clap. They smile at each other, and Peeta takes the moment to bring out a small cake.

The rest of the week flies by, and Gale is off with Madge for his tour. It is the middle of January with a blizzard that shows no sign of letting up. Our training is canceled until Gale and Haymitch are back. We watch the tour every night, and Rory often comes to visit. One night about two weeks in, the weather is so bad he can't leave. Prim comes down with a horrible flu. Mom sits on a chair by the television under a thick blanket, leaving the couch for the kids to share. Prim sits squished between Rory and I, who have a fluffy comforter lying over us. Gale and Madge are currently interviewing in District Four. Of course, its marvelous warm weather and booming with tan people. Madge dons a light blue sundress, hanging to her knees lightly. Gale wears a matching blue shirt and khaki shorts. Madge's ring is tucked on a long chain under her dress, since they aren't publicly proposing until they reach the Capitol. The required programming shuts off, and we all loosen up. Mom announces that it is bedtime, and helps Prim upstairs. Rory waves good night, and I grab the blankets for sleeping out here. Since Prim is sick, I always take the couch. We got an extra cot a while back, which Rory sleeps on. As we settle, Rory looks up.

"You don't plan to return home, do you?" He whispers while looking me straight in the eye. I cringe but look back.

"Peeta has to survive." I whisper back. We both fall asleep shortly after that.

**Guys are douche bags so often for me. Like pure prick status. ._. Oh well. I wish I had my own Peeta. Don't you? Well, review for me! I'm glad I picked up more readers, so much happier now. (: **

***** By the way, do me a favor and check out DesireSpark's new story, I Couldn't Watch You Die! It's her first one, and she is by far the biggest supporter I have! Check it out, and review for her!*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Words cannot describe how sorry I am for such a fricking late update. Needless to say, finals sucked. I didn't do as well as I had hoped, got out of school finally. The whole fanfic cracking down on M ratings is pissing me off, because frankly, almost every story I read is M. The jerks pulled Strung Up in the Air, which by the way was my favorite story. You have no idea how angry I am. I truly apologize for the late update, I can go on and tell you how shitty life has been the past few weeks, but that doesn't change the fact that I have not updated lately. Good news is, I am on a vacation to Seattle. We're visiting family. I used some old buildings in Tacoma as a inspiration for some Capitol buildings. If any of you go to school in Tacoma, hope you recognize my attempt at describing your school. Enjoy lovelies!**

It was still dark out when my shoulder was shaken lightly. I cracked an eye open to see Mother staring down at me. "Hey. I have to leave; Mrs. Ackerman just went into labor. Will you be fine with Prim and Rory?" I give a small nod. "Alright then. She's still sleeping, and the snow cleared a bit. You should be able to make it into town today for the bakery." I give another nod, and she kisses my forehead murmuring a small 'I love you' and leaving quietly.

A few hours later, I wake to a scraping pail and choked sounds that Prim makes right before she gets sick. I rush up the stairs, and dive in to hold her hair just in time. Rory skids in right after me with a cool washcloth. When she finishes relieving herself in the pail, Rory lightly wipes her face. I watch him as I braid her hair back loosely, seeing him gently smooth it over. His eyes reflect nothing but love for her. That's when I see it. One day, Prim will marry that boy. She'll be a loving mother, and have a happy life. But that can only happen if the Rebellion goes over. I take an oath to myself that from this day forward, I will fight my hardest to instigate the war. I will fight for a better world, because Prim and Rory deserve that happy ending. They deserve to have a family and peace, and never worry about possibly having their children reaped.

"Katniss?" Rory asks me, snapping me out of my trance. "Can you start some water? I'll make the tea in a bit, since you need to head to town."

"I can do that. Feel better little duck." I say quietly, and kiss her forehead. After grabbing my outfit for the day, which consists of a pair of Peeta's sweats I never gave back, and his sweatshirt with my loose grey shirt. I duck downstairs and fill the kettle with water then set it over the small fire we have going. Pulling on my clothes, I slip into wool socks and my leather boots. "Bye guys! There is bread in the cupboard and meat in the icebox!" I hear Rory yell back a 'okay' before slipping out the door and into the cool weather. Every home in the Seam is sealed tightly, a light smoke puffing out the chimneys is the only movement. My feet crunch the brittle ice that lies over the fluffy blackened snow. My nose tingling every time the icy breeze brushes the tip. After a quick five minute walk motivated by the cold, I slip into the warm shop front of Mellark Bakery.

"Hello?" I call out, seeing the sign still flipped on 'Closed'. I tread up the stairs to the part of the bakery that is their home.

"Hey Katniss." I turn to see Mr. Mellark lounging in the small living room on a worn chair. "In his room." He says without looking up from a worn book. I turn towards the hallway and slip back quietly. Without knocking, I open the door and slide in.

"Hey Peet—holy shit!" Mr. Mellark failed to tell me his son just got out of the shower. In his birthday suit he stands, scrambling for a towel.

"Katniss! Oh my god!" I slip back out the door, and fall against it. My cheeks are flaring red, but I let out a loud laugh. I hear heavy footsteps fall down the hall quickly, and a lighter pair right behind. My stomach hurts from laughing so much.

"Katniss! What's wrong?" Mr. Mellark asks, kneeling to my eye level. The words send me into another fit of laughter, earning a grin from Rye. The door swings open, causing me to land flat on my back, earning another round of laughter from me.

"Kat! Are you alright?" Peeta asks, and Rye starts laughing with me.

"I-fnkr-fine-nkje." I choke out, tears spilling down my face quickly. Peeta picks me up, murmuring something to the others while I still laugh. I hear the door click shut, and Peeta drop me on his bed. Since I can't stop laughing, he plants a kiss on my lips passionately. I immediately respond, moving in synchronization with his.

"Sorry about that." He murmurs against my lips. I grin in return, and lean in for another kiss. When we pull away, he wraps an arm around my waist and lies down with me. I nuzzle into his side, enjoying the warmth.

"We are going to keep the bakery closed until tomorrow. Nobody has walked around at all today. Or the last few days. Did you want me to walk you home, or want to do some bread baking? I hear Prim was sick, sourdough helps ease the stomach for me."

"I'll hang here for a while. Rory is home with her, she sleeps a lot. They should be fine anyways, Mother should be home shortly." I smile lightly, enjoying the moment. "Let's go make that sour dough."

.0.0.0.

It's the last days of Gale's tour, and their interview with Caesar has just started. Madge dons a light green dress that is floor length. Gale is in a pair of black dress slacks and a matching shirt. We're all gathered at the Hawthorne's, including Mrs. Undersee. She's been feeling better slowly, Mother switched her medications with an herbal remedy. Something in the Capitol medicine was producing the headaches. Since then, Mother and her have gotten very close again like they were years ago. I sit on the ground with Posy who's happily playing with dolls that Madge sewed for her.

"_Welcome back Gale! And it is lovely to meet you Miss Undersee!" Caesar says smoothly with a waxy smile. Gale shakes his hand, and Madge shakes it too with a flirty laugh._

"_It's lovely to meet you too Caesar." They laugh, although it's all faked. _

"_So Gale, I see you were right about Madge. She is quite dashing. I'm afraid if you don't claim her yours soon, a Capitolist or I may just snatch her up!" Caesar lets out a laugh, and Gale joins in. Only his eyes show pure anger and hatred. Madge squeezes his thigh in a reassuring way, and he softens._

"_Actually Caesar, you're completely correct." He slides onto a knee, holding the ring he already proposed with. "Madge Undersee, you are a beautiful, kind, and amazing girl. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" She grins widely, and stands up cheering yes. They pull in for a short, but passionate kiss. Gale slides the ring onto her finger lightly and they lean in again._

_Caesar stands, "Give it up for the star crossed lovers!" The crowd goes wild. President Snow slinks on stage and shakes their hands. Snow stands at the stage front, and the crowd quiets._

"_Don't you think it would be rather lovely if they got married right here in the Capitol?" They scream with glee in response. Gale and Madge give big fake grins. "Then that is it. They shall be married in two days' time. We should get their families and friends up then!" They chat for a few more moments before the showing is clicked off._

My jaw hangs open, along with everyone else. Their phone shrills out, breaking the silence. Hazelle quickly stands and heads to the kitchen. Her quiet murmurs are the only sounds that fill the house. She comes into view after no more than two minutes.

"Well, everyone in here, including Mr. Mellark, Rye and Mr. Undersee who are not present will be flying out tomorrow morning. They said no bags were needed, but to just meet here at 4am precisely. We have extra pullout beds and a few guest rooms down stairs. You all are more than welcome to stay the night to save the early rising in the morning." Mother looks at us for approval, and we nod. Peeta speaks up.

"I'll head over to the bakery to get Dad and Rye."

I speak up quickly. "I will go with him. Shall we retrieve Mr. Undersee also?" Mrs. Undersee nods slightly, and I stand. "We'll be back within the hour." I take Peeta's hand and head out the door.

"This is crazy. Our own wedding is next week. We were going to move in to our new home in two days." Peeta huffs, kicking stray pebbles.

"Let's just delay it a day or two. We don't have a choice really."

.0.0.0.

As soon as we tell what is going on, Mr. Mellark and Rye start walking with us. We get Mr. Undersee also and get back to the Hawthorne's as quickly as possible. The Undersee's, Mr. Mellark and Mother take the three extra spare rooms, leaving Rye, Prim, Peeta and I to share the two pullout sofa beds in the family room which is upstairs with Gale's room. Peeta and Rye were technically supposed to share a bed, and Prim and I the other, but we flip around. Rory and Prim sneak into his room for the night, Rye takes over a bed, leaving Peeta and I a bed to share.

"You guys won't screw around with me in the same room right?" Rye asks sarcastically. Just for saying that, I roll onto Peeta and give him a long, passionate kiss.

"Guys come on!" Rye whines. We laugh and break apart, falling into a short sleep.

.0.0.0.

It's about six in the morning, and we're all sitting on a large hovercraft. Posy is still clad in her pj's, but happily chowing down her lamb stew. The craft is arranged oddly, set up in a 2-3-4-5 format for seating. Mr. and Mrs. Undersee sit in the front, whispering quietly. Mother, Hazelle and Mr. Mellark are laughing at a joke Mr. Mellark made. Behind them sits Rye in between Rory and Prim, with Vick clinging to Rory's arm. Peeta, Posy and I sit in the back. Posy looks between the two of us, and asks, "Do you love Peeta Kat-kat?" I smile lightly, and nod. "Aren't people in love supposed to have sex?" The whole craft goes silent.

"Posy where did you hear that?" I ask, trying to stay calm.

"From Rye. He said you and Peeta are very dirty. Does that mean like mud?" I glance over the rows to see Hazelle nod.

"Yes, like mud Posy. We roll around. But don't talk about the s word anymore, okay? Rye is all trouble, so just smack his head for me next time." She wiggles out of her seat and sneaks over to Rye, getting lifted to his lap.

"What Posy?" He asks with a playful grin. Her hand lifts into the air and _whaps _him across the head. With a loud, satisfying giggle, she looks over at me.

"Like that Kat-kat?" We all burst into fits of laughter.

"_Attention passengers, the craft is now landing. Please return to your seats and put your tray tables in a upright position. Thank you for flying Air Panem. Enjoy the wedding." _

.0.0.0.

After landing, we were lead to a sleek train and taken deeper into the city. Bright colors buzzed by, blinding our eyes. When we got into the station, we were greeted by a grinning Effie. She led us through the bustling streets to a building that she described as a "castle." She said it came from times before Panem, and had been a high school at one time for students 14-18 years. They called it "Stadium" apparently. They remodeled it into a hotel on the inside using vintage styles for interior decoration. We get the four rooms on the towers, one tower was rooming our parents and the Undersee's. The other tower was deemed the kids tower. All the guys roomed together, and all us girls roomed together. Just a floor down sat Madge and Gale, in a luxurious room together.

We weren't seeing them until dinner tonight. We had to get fitted and styled by Cinna and Portia first. Just tomorrow, Gale and Madge will be married. Next week, Peeta and I will be married. This doesn't bug me, but what does is why it's so soon.

I wish there wasn't the Hunger Games, where children were forced to kill each other. I wish there wasn't a dictatorship. Where we couldn't even debate and get a fair chance and deciding things together. And most of all, I wished Snow was dead.

_**I will be waiting until the day my arrow slides cleanly through his heart.**_

**Oh yeesh. Don't we all. Finally, I got what I have been meaning to start for a while. So since you asked, follow me on twitter for updates on this story, tweet your wishes and ideas to me. Hell, tweet a hello to me just for fun. Just follow so you can get your updates! I should get at least one more update by Friday evening, and I am guaranteeing this. **

**Questions or comments, tweet me at:**

** HGtribute18**

**Email if you wish at: hungergamestribute18 **

**Instagram: HGtribute18**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT A/N: **_

**I know you want to shoot me. My live has been hell this summer, and just didn't turn out well at all. I constantly thought of this story, but I couldn't bring myself to write for it. I'm having a lot of financial issues along with family, and I'm not lying. It may get worse, but I promise I will not give up on this story until it is finished. Although JOS may be a lot shorter of chapters but longer content, or more time skips instead of adding in extras like I did in Cracking a Stone Heart. This does not mean I love any of you any less. Thanks for reading my story still, and those few of you who added me to your following even though I have not updated since June. I appreciate your faith. Now please read and I really need you to review your thoughts. I'm in need of help for this story. Thanks.**

**Here is Chapter Five.**

I'm sitting on a pedestal, completely naked. Just past the curtain to my side stands Prim in the same situation. We've been plucked, dipped, clipped, and left to dry now. My hair was trimmed, and they said they added some layers to it for texture. I see a robe hanging on the side of the curtain and hope to grab it. The door opens before I get a chance to move. Cinna.

"Hello ladies. I am Cinna, your temporary stylist for the wedding." He says clearly. "I am sorry about this morning, it is protocol I'm afraid to get you to beauty base zero. Shall we try on the dresses?"

He walks over to a covered rack, and unzips it. Inside lie two beautiful deep purple dresses. They have one shoulder, and flow elegantly to the ankles. A light gold sash is draped across the center, with a replica Mockingjay fixed on the strap. "They won't catch on fire right?" I ask jokingly, and he grins at me.

"I have a feeling we'll get along just fine Katniss. I must say I love you and Prim's hair. So beautiful in the long braids, a classic style really!" Prim gives a wide smile and I donate my own small one to him. He slips us into simple underclothes and then hands robes. "I am going to go out real quick to grab the moms and little Posy. Be back in a second, feel free to pour a glass of orange juice."

"Orange juice?!" Prim asks excitedly when Cinna leaves the room. She never got a chance to try it before. I walk to the tray and pour us each a glass. She chugs it then grins happily. The door opens back up, and Hazelle walks in calmly with Mom and Mrs. Undersee behind little Posy who comes sprinting in.

"PRIMMY! It's princess dress up time!" She squeals, and we all laugh. Our Mom, Mrs. Undersee, and Hazelle are dressed in similar robes, Posy sitting in a small tank and short shorts to cover.

"Let's get you in your dresses, shall we?" Cinna says with a warm smile. Madge was right, he is different. I like that about him. He slips the purple dress over my head and zips it up. It's a perfect fit, same with Prim. He brings out Hazelle, Mrs. Undersee and Mom's dresses next. Mom is dressed in a flowing blue dress that trickles like water to the ground. Hazelle stands in dark, almost burnt orange dress with yellow, green, blue, and red crystals spotting the skirt near the floor. When she moves, it is almost as if fire is licking the edge, just slightly.

"Mrs. Undersee, ready to see your dress?" Cinna asks politely.

She gives a smile. "Sure! And please Cinna, call me Meredith. Mrs. Undersee was my mother in law's name!" He smirks and pulls out a dress identical to Hazelle's, except the dress itself is red instead of orange. Posy shrieks when she gets a gold version of Prim and I's dresses with a purple sash.

"Cinna, these are amazing." I comment, sending him a meaningful smile.

"Thanks. Madge's dress will be the best though." He winks at me, and I realize that he's planned something. And it definitely isn't going to be "planned for" on Snow's schedule. I give a smirk in return. "Alright, you all can change into the clothes on the counter. Don't want the dresses damaged before the wedding!" The end sounds rather sarcastic. We strip out of them and into the plain clothes.

.0.0.0.

We are sitting at the dining table waiting for our last guests to arrive. I hear Madge's soft giggle echo down the corridor, and Gale joins in. When Haymitch stumbles in, we all jump up in excitement. Everyone chatters at once, bustling about the room. I stand next Peeta, holding his hand lightly. When I turn to see him smiling too, a pleasant thought floods my brain. _This is my family. _It may be extremely messed up, not even blood relatives. But they're home. I lean up and kiss Peeta lightly. His lips curve into another soft smile as we pull away. "I love you." He whispers, and then Madge plows into us.

"I missed you guys so much! Kat did you like the dresses? Oh my god, I hope you do!" I laugh and hug her tightly.

"They're going to be wonderful Madge." She sees the serious gleam in my eyes, and nods.

"Let me grab Gale." She says with a grin, but squeals as Gale wraps his arms around her.

"You mean let me grab you babe?" We laugh as her cheeks tint red. "Hi Catnip. Peeta." He shakes Peeta's hand and pulls me in for a hug, kissing my cheek. "Shall we eat dinner now?"

When everyone is settled, we all are devouring the meal in front of us. Madge and Gale requested the dinner to consist of a choice from chicken filled with a hearty orange sauce and steamed vegetables, or lamb stew with dried plums on a bed of rice. I get the stew while Peeta has the chicken. During dinner we discuss the tour and laugh at the absurd things people said to Gale about winning. When I think Peeta isn't looking, I steal a bite of his chicken and slip it into my mouth.

"Hey!" He whispers, and I grin at him. "Oh really? I'll just taste some stew then!" Before I can react, his fork dives in and steals a bite of my plate. I laugh loudly and kiss him lightly. Rye takes an advantage of the moment.

"No creating babies at the table peeniss!" I break apart quickly, turning at least 10 different shades of red. Haymitch guffaws loudly, sending everyone else into fits of laughter. Peeta takes my hand under the table, and we smile slightly at each other. _Yeah. Our family. _

**I hope that was alright, I wrote tidbits of this over the last two months. Leave me a review, as I said above. Preferably more than three this time?(; BY THE WAY. Thanks to those three reviewers for the last chapter. I appreciated those.**


	6. Chapter 6 and Epilogue

_**LAST CHAPTER**_

**A/N: **

**Hi all. I have not gotten much feedback, like at all. Did you know last Sunday, the day I updated, I got 228 views? It kind of is upsetting, because I only got five messages for a split of new follows and favorites. I don't know what to do really, with this story. So I'm cutting it short. This is the last chapter. It cuts a lot of what I planned to do out, but I can't figure out space fillers, and it didn't seem like anyone cared. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry about not getting a ton of reviews, I'm just tired. I will be working on some one-shots over the course of this next year. Maybe a new story or two, but they're most definitely not going to have sequels, because this one really fell flat on its ass. Thank you to all of those who stuck with me, and I hope I didn't disappoint you much.**

KPOV:

Cinna's wink during the dress fittings was no short of mischievous. As Madge twirled on the dance floor during the reception, her dress grew in flames and changed into a Mockingjay. Rebels descended on the higher up Capitol citizens, taking our families into safety. Turns out District 13 never did get "killed." We became soldiers for the rebellion. Our leader was Gale, and Rue was the inspiration. It took a year's worth of fighting to finally win. During that time some of the best soldiers fell.

Peeta and I became close friends to the one and only Finnick Odair. He dove in to save Peeta from a lethal bullet, taking it straight into a lung. As he wheezed his last breaths, he gave me a letter to give to Annie, and asked for me to sing him to sleep. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I crooned my father's favorite lullaby.

Annie was devastated when we gave her the letter. We cried together, not only for Finnick but also for their baby's loss at having an amazing father.

Johanna tried to be a badass, but softened when Prim hugged her tightly after she was rescued from the Capitol.

Yes, the Capitol took hostages. Annie and Johanna were the main two, with several more soldiers. She was tortured with water and electrical currents, so badly that she'll only take baths when Prim sits by the tub talking to her almost like a mother would to her baby.

Our Mother saved Prim when the bombs rained on District 13. The doors were closing, and only one more body could fit through into the cellars. She shoved Prim in harshly and the doors slammed, taking my Mother's life with them. Peeta and I became her legal guardians when that happened. I had completely forgiven her that day, and we wished that she'd find her way to Dad, wherever he was. Maybe he was at the Hanging Tree, just like the song we used to sing together. Waiting for Mom to be by his side once again.

Twelve was in need of rebuilding after the Capitol's bombing. Peeta and I's house went unscathed, with it being in Victor's Village. Johanna moved back to Twelve along with Annie and newborn baby Finn. The got houses next to Gale's old one. Gale and Madge moved into their own home, another Victor's house. It was one of the few that were different. An older built house, styled as what they would call a ranch style home before the first rebellion.

Prim moved in with Johanna, claiming that we needed our space. By this time, she's 15. Rory and she are still going as strong as ever.

Peeta and I moved into our home finally, and had our wedding the next day. It was a small quaint one like we had wanted, though it wouldn't have mattered if hundreds were there, we just wanted to finally be tied in every way possible. The only person missing from it was Mother, Father, and Finnick. As we exchanged our toasted bread, I vowed to him that if anything should happen to him, I would never leave our children alone. His hand brushed my slightly rounded stomach affectionately.

During the last night of safety in 13, Peeta and I had gotten carried away in ourselves. Fretting as though it was our last night together before the final battle. And we know it could have been if it weren't for Finnick.

Lily Sparrow Mellark was born on an early spring morning, the same day the season's first dandelion bloomed. When Peeta had showed me that dainty weed, tears of joy slipped down my cheeks as I pulled him in for a kiss, our daughter tucked tight between our bodies. Our son, Larkspur Orion Mellark was born three years later and named after his two grandpas.

Prim and Rory got married on the first day of summer, still madly in love as if they were still 13 even though they were 18. Johanna cried more than me that day, and we hugged each other tightly as we watched her walk down the aisle on Mr. Mellark's arm. She used the same dress that I had worn on mine. Lily and her best friend who happened to be Gale and Madge's first son, Noah, walked the aisle throwing Lily pedals and holding the rings.

Gale and Madge already had three kids, Noah being the oldest, followed by little Hazelle Marie and Alexis Elaine. They had another on the way by Prim and Rory's wedding.

Johanna had met a guy who had also lived in seven, but moved here for a fresh start. A year later, they were married and had twins just like that. Annie lived happily with her son Finn, who was best friends with the children as well. They grew up together closer than any sewn fabric could be. Oddly enough, Noah and Lily were married when they turned twenty. By then Peeta, Madge and I were just about 40. Prim had one daughter with Rory, and decided to name her Dahlia Lily Everdeen, in honor of her two best mother Prim ever had. We had argued over that one, because I felt that I wasn't her mother even though we both knew I was for a long time.

Hazelle had passed away three years later surrounded by her big family. Gale hit a hard depression that stuck for a week. We watched their kids while Madge helped him grieve and set up a small funeral for her in the Meadow. She was buried with a copy of her wedding photo, a blanket that Prim had sewn with Madge and several photos of her grandchildren. The kids stood quietly, with tears dripping down their cheeks. I had looked at Lily standing by my side, holding her son close to her chest while we all grieved. Peeta pulled me in for a tight hug, and I started sobbing for my last mother leaving.

The children were all grown up and moved out about twenty years ago. Today was Peeta's 81st Birthday, and the Lord knows he's lucky to be here. Peeta had caught a terrible illness about 6 months before, and every day he got more sick. In the last month it had gotten so bad that he barely can leave our bed without assistance. Gale had passed on about three years ago. He had woken from a nightmare, and had sat up giving Madge one last kiss. He had told her he was tired, and she knew what he meant. She told him to sleep now, and when he woke he'd be safe. With the final notes of our famous lullaby, his heart stopped beating while clutching Madge's hand tight and a small smile on his lips. Johanna was still kicking somehow, but just like Madge, widowed. But today, we celebrated Peeta's birthday one last time. We ate cake that our grandson had been taught to make by none other than his grandfather. The great grand children giggled and ran through the meadow as we sat together. Prim knew what was happening tonight. She could see it on Peeta's face. We poured over old photos together and he opened his gifts that he requested only be more photos. Our grand-daughter, Lily's daughter Acacia, gave Peeta one small box from her game bag. The same bag my father and I had used for hunting. She nodded at him with teary eyes, and we enveloped her in a tight hug.

We sang Happy Birthday joyously, and I pulled Peeta in for a kiss just as passionate as our first when we were kids. The kids squealed in disgust, the older ones clapping for us. Prim laughed with Rory loudly, and Johanna managed to spur out a dirty comment while laughing with Madge.

When everyone had gone home, I lead Peeta to our room cautiously and guided him to the bed.

"I love you so much Katniss Mellark. One last time?" He had whispered with a small smile. We made slow, sweet love one last time, and after I had pulled out the small box that Acacia had given him. We slipped our pajamas on, so the children wouldn't be scarred when they saw their parents. He pulled out the small bottle filled with the dark colored berries; nightlock. Inside, it held two berries.

I held my hand out for one, and he placed it in lightly. We pulled in for another long and passionate kiss.

"I love you Peeta. Thank you for bringing me such a wonderful life and Peeta. I'll never be able to repay you for that day you threw that bread." I whisper.

"But you have. You gave me two amazing children, and they gave us grandchildren and now greats. You've given me your love. You repaid me the day you talked to me for the first time. I love you too, so much." He coughs roughly, making me smile sadly. We lie down together and hold the berries to our lips.

"On the count of three." I whisper.

"One." He says back.

"Two." I say quietly.

He gives me one last peck on the lips.

"Three." We slip them in our mouths, and hug each other tightly and snap the delicate skin that holds the deadly juices. And just like that, we fall into an eternal sleep where Finnick awaits to tease us again. Where Hazelle and Gale hug us tightly and welcome us home. Where my Mom congratulates me for everything I've done, and tells me she's so proud. Where we meet Peeta's dad and brother Rye again who had died shortly after Lily's birth together. Where Rue hangs in the trees and my Father sits in the center of the meadow singing quietly to himself. I smile towards Peeta, and we know that we'll be safe and will wait until the others join us.

When the kids come over to visit the next day, they find Peeta and Katniss wrapped tightly in an embrace with smiles against the other's cheek.

_The End_

**I cried. A lot. Thank you for reading my stories. I tried to write this last chapter the best I could. Thank you so much. Give me one last review please. Add me to your author alerts if you're interested in seeing any of my newer stories that will begin soon. **

**Thanks again.**

**Signing off, **

**-hungergamestribute18**


End file.
